Moments Between the Lion and the Lamb
by kyofan101
Summary: "The twins and Tamaki watched in fear, as they couldn't figure out what was scarier: A tired Mori hugging Haruhi, or the Shadow King's reaction when he finds out that said person was hugging his girlfriend." Future fic, many random one-shots with KyoxHaru. Enjoy!
1. Snoring

**Title: **Moments Between the Lion and the Lamb

**Summary: **Let's take Tamaki out of the equation, and you get a couple stronger that any other, with some unusual factors mixed in. Future-fic, many one-shots.

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Ouran. If I did, then Kyoya's future arranged marriage would be already put in place. *wink, wink***

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy night, but thankfully no thunderstorms were forming in the sky. Haruhi had always liked the rain and its soft patterings, but she was never able to really appreciate due to the interruptions of the ferocious thunder and the flashes of murderous lightning. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she particularly liked this night, because she was snuggled up comfortably on the couch with her boyfriend, Kyoya. The raven-haired boy had his arms protectively around her, worried that a storm might occur sometime in the night, and the two were on the verge of drifting to sleep. Kyoya had worked a long day, that was obvious to Haruhi as the first thing he did once he got home was grab the brunette and pull her onto the couch without any warning. Haruhi didn't object; she did like Kyoya's possessive side, even though it drove her crazy at times.

Everything in the house was silent, except for the soft, delicate sounds of the minuscule water droplets hitting the roof. Yes, the rain was very soothing, and if she listened closely, a pattern seemed to form out of the millions of droplets of rain.

_Pit-pat, pit-pit pat._

She listened again, closing her eyes.

_Pit-pat, pit-pit pat._

Haruhi changed her position so she could fall asleep more comfortably, being careful not to interfere too much with Kyoya's tightening grip on her, and she continued to listen to the rain.

_Pit-pat, pit-pit pat._

The rain was lulling her to sleep, and she was just about to drift off...

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…."

Haruhi snapped awake with a jolt. Was that thunder? No, thunder doesn't-

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

The surprised girl looked down at her boyfriend, who looked as calm as ever, his handsome features glowing in the darkness.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

Chuckling, Haruhi came to a realization that Kyoya was snoring. Yes, that's right. THE Shadow King. Snoring. He must've been really tired to pull that off.

Kyoya heard the small girl chuckling, and woke up, still feeling extremely sleepy, and, not to mention, annoyed. "What do you want, Haruhi?" he grumbled.

Haruhi's musical laugh filled the air. "I never thought, such a boy like Kyoya Ootori, would be the type to snore, that's all," she managed between chuckles.

"Go back to sleep, Haruhi," Kyoya grumpily replied, putting a hand over her mouth. Haruhi grinned and listened to the rain once again.

...Along with the new sound of Kyoya's snoring.

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't think of a better title, so any suggestions on that would be great! And I'm REALLY sorry if I made Kyoya sound totally un-sexy with his "snoring" thing! It's always funny how people come up with story ideas right before they sleep…. Also, I'm thinking of making this a series of one-shots depends on this story's popularity, just a heads up! Constructive criticism always greatly appreciated, no flaming!**


	2. Good Food

**Chapter 2**

Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting at the dinner table, eating Haruhi's new soup. Well, Haruhi was happily eating, out Kyoya seemed to be having a staring contest with the foreign liquid.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's not poison, Kyoya, please try to remember that I've been cooking ever since my mother passed away."

Kyoya continued staring at the bowl in front of him. Then, he took a spoonful and eyed it disdainfully, giving it a quick sniff. The spoon quickly swept into his mouth, and he swallowed down Haruhi's hard-made soup just as fast. Haruhi looked at him expectantly. "Well, do you like it?"

The raven-haired boy's expression remained generic, not showing any form of emotion. He said absolutely nothing.

"Fine, go eat your rich people food," she grumbled, as Kyoya quickly called one of his servants to make dinner.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The couple happily ate their dinner together, enjoy each other's company although Haruhi was still a bit annoyed at Kyoya's inability to eat "Commoner's Food".

Kyoya vowed to himself to never admit how much he loved Haruhi's food. No, he wouldn't show his soft side. But he did make several plans to sneak in at night to eat some more of her precious food.


	3. Attack of the Tired Mori

**Chapter 3**

It was a warm summer day in Japan when the host club members were having a reunion, because Tamaki couldn't stand staying away from his friends for more than a couple weeks, due to summer break. Everyone agreed on meeting at a cafe near Ouran Academy, and Haruhi was the first to arrive, immediately taking out her books and not wasting a single second for studying.

Mori soon came strolling into the cafe, but without any Honey to be found. "Hello, Haruhi!" his deep voice rumbled.

Haruhi looked up, surprised. "Mori Senpai, are you alright?"

Mori grinned. "Just a bit tired, that's all. Honey was with his family for private matters, so I just couldn't get enough sleep." He sat next to Haruhi. "I'm not sure if he'll be coming," he mused, looking disappointed. But his expression immediately went back to its new, cheerful look.

The girl warily glanced at the uncharacteristically cheerful kendo master, then continued on with her homework as Mori watched her. She was normally fine with that, but knowing he was tired, she didn't know what to expect from him.

The other hosts arrived at the cafe in a matter of minutes, with Kyoya and Honey being the only ones not there yet. They all observed Mori's lack of sleep and kept a distance, and even Tamaki was smart enough not to tell Mori to get away from his daughter.

Haruhi finally finished her homework and closed her books with a relieved sigh. "I wonder where Kyoya and Honey are," she mused. Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around her. If she knew better, she would've thought they were Tamaki's arms holding her like a "father" would, but they were too strong, or Kyoya Senpai, but he'd never dare to do that in public. "Mori Senpai?" she mumbled, confused.

"You look so cute, Haruhi! When you finished your homework, your expression was adorable!" he squealed. Yes, you read that right. Mori _squealed._

The twins and Tamaki watched in fear, as they couldn't figure out what was scarier: A tired Mori hugging Haruhi, or the Shadow King's reaction when he finds out that said person was hugging his girlfriend. Only God would know if Kyoya would spare Mori.

As if Kyoya heard the host club's frantic thoughts, he entered the cafe with a normal calculated expression on his face. Well, it was like that until he saw Haruhi nearly being choked by Mori with his bear-hug. The Dark Lord's eyes seemed to flash, and he stared, as Haruhi, Tamaki and the twins held their breath, waiting for his reaction.

_One second…._

_ Ten seconds…._

_ Twenty Seconds…_

"I'll go call Honey Senpai," Kyoya's face returned to normal as he turned around, leaving everyone shocked at his calmness.

Everyone except Mori, who was still hugging Haruhi excitedly.

**A/N: Heehee, I loved this chapter! I always like when Mori is tired, he always makes everyone else so awkward! ^-^**


	4. Tamaki's Oblivion

**Chapter 4**

Kyoya and Tamaki were at Tamaki's house, planning the next theme for the host club. At least, they were originally planning for it, until a different thought popped in his head.

"Mon ami, do you like Haruhi?" he pondered.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "Yes," he stated simply.

Tamaki did not respond immediately. After some more thinking, Tamaki asked another question. "Like, do you like her more than a mother would?" His eyes stared at the raven haired boy, curious.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Tamaki, I never liked her as a mother."

Tamaki frowned. "So, that means you don't like Haruhi? How could you say that about our daughter?"

Kyoya took a deep breath. "Tamaki, do you love her? More than a father?"

Tamaki was quick to answer. "No, Kyoya, of course not! I only want to be sure she's safe, that's all…but you still haven't clearly told me. What are your feelings towards her?"

Kyoya gave in. "Okay, fine, I love her." The boy tried his best to look irritated, but he couldn't help but feel he slightest bit relieved when he heard his best friend state that he had no other feelings for Haruhi. He braced himself for Tamaki's next attack, unsure of how he would take his confession.

Instead of Tamaki's reaction being something expected like screaming out, "Oh no, Mommy! You cannot love her like that!" or "What about me, Mommy? You never said you love me!" Oh no, he was WAY worse.

The blond got up and twirled, going into idiotic-hero mode. "We must find a way for young Kyoya to confess his deepest feelings for my darling Haruhi!" he voiced dramatically flowed, and he almost sounded like a fangirling Renge. "Oh my! The Dark Shadow King has found his true love! And he doesn't know how to put it into words!" Tamaki took Kyoya's hand. "Don't worry, mon ami, we'll get her for you!"

"Tamaki-" Kyoya started, feeling the slightest bit annoyed.

"We'll capture Haruhi's heart for you, and you two will live for eternity together!" the over-dramatic dreamer continued. "I'll be sure she won't reject you. We must come up with a-"

"Tamaki," Kyoya started again, quieting Tamaki. "You do realize that Haruhi and I are dating, right?" And with that final statement, Kyoya walked away. _Idiot, _he muttered.

Tamaki didn't get up for three days after fainting from shock.


	5. Proposal Fail

**Chapter 5**

"Kyoya, where are we going?" Haruhi questioned in the car. The boy did not respond, only continuing to drive farther into the unfamiliarity of the state. They were on vacation, in Alaska, because Haruhi insisted that if they were going to visit a place, they should visit a place not many people have been to. The car was winding up a steep mountain, and Haruhi hoped that Kyoya's driving skills were better than she thought.

Finally, Kyoya parked the car, only feet from the edge of a drop-off. He got out of the car, and opened the door for his girlfriend. Haruhi was more confused than ever. "We aren't lost, right?"

"Just come on," Kyoya beckoned Haruhi to stand next to him, on the edge of the cliff. Well, it was more like a mountain. A frigid, enormous, snowy mountain. "Do you really think _I'd _get us lost?" he asked with his signature Ootori smirk.

"I just don't see the reason for you to take us-" Haruhi was rubbing her arms together, desperate for warmth, when she looked up and saw the view in front of her.

Past her icy breath, she saw hundreds of mountains overlapping each other, with snow decorating the tops of all the mountains. Beyond the mountains was the Alaskan sun, shining with strength as it was summer, creating unique shadows among the landscape. Tiny green dots specked the bottoms of the mountains, and Haruhi came to the realization that they were, in fact, trees. There was no sign of any people, or any form of industry, and it felt so breathtaking to be standing in the presence of such untouched beauty. "Kyoya, wow, this-" she started as she glanced at him.

The raven haired boy was on one knee, and Haruhi's heart sped up. Then, he opened a box in his hand and gave her the most nervous smile she ever saw him wear. "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi didn't say anything; she merely pulled Kyoya up and kissed him passionately on the lips, and they became lost in the moment. Finally, they pulled away, and Kyoya looked horrified. Haruhi frowned. "That was a yes, you know that right?"

"Haruhi, the ring…"

The couple looked down. Sure enough, Kyoya had dropped the god-knows-how-expensive ring during the moment of surprise, and it was hanging off a small part that protruded from the mountain, taunting the normally calm boy into insanity. "I'll get it, or I could call someone to…" Kyoya mentally started thinking of plans to retrieve the ring.

Haruhi laughed, kissing him again. "It's okay, Kyoya, I don't need a ring for you to prove your love to me." She gave him another kiss. "And don't you think it would be a legend if our ring sits there for generations? We could tell our grandkids the story of the ring…" She smiled at her random dreams, and Kyoya calmed down, wrapping his arms around her.

"You never fail to amuse me, Haruhi," he put his forehead to hers. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, until Kyoya added, "I'm still getting you another ring, I don't need any guys following you around thinking you're not engaged."

"Fine."

**A/N: Hey, hope you guys liked this chapter! I've never been to Alaska, although I wanna go there so badly, so I'm sorry if I messed up its description… ^^; Also, if you have any suggestions or requests on what I should write about for this couple, don't hesitate to review or PM me! Plus, I have a new poll on my profile page, so be sure to vote! ^-^**


	6. Kaoru's Pain

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru watched the couple, he had been watching them for weeks now. Everything they did reflected their deep love for each other. The way they were too shy to show public affection, but how they held hands at times anyway. They way he put his arm around her whenever he saw a threat approach, without either of them noticing his instincts. The way her shoulders were brought down in relief whenever he entered the room, as if she'd been waiting for him her whole life. The way they seemed to always be talking to each other, through their heads, as if they understood each other's feelings completely. The way they looked at each other. The way their eyes sparkled once they did.

It may have sounded cheesy and cliché, but they were the facts, facts that anyone who cared about them could easily see. Their love was strong, stronger than anyone could imagine.

Kaoru didn't know what emotion he was feeling as he watched Kyoya and Haruhi grow closer and closer. No, it wasn't jealousy… He had acknowledged his feelings for Haruhi, but he had vowed to help his brother get her, and accepted the fact that himself wouldn't be with Haruhi in the end. Maybe jealousy was a small portion of his feelings, as he'd love to run off in the sunset with the intriguing girl, but it wasn't the main thing tugging at his mind.

...And it wasn't disappointment, either. Although he wanted Hikaru to get Haruhi, he also wanted Haruhi to be happy. If Hikaru didn't make Haruhi happy, then both twins would go out of their way to be sure that she was with someone who did. Yes, he _did _feel a bit of disappointment, as he knew his brother's reserved heart would take another blow each time Kyoya and Haruhi became closer, but that disappointment was being covered by an emotion much larger.

Relief. That was what the young boy felt, overpowering all his other emotions. And there were plenty of reasons to justify why he felt that way.

Haruhi was happy.

He didn't have to worry about who would get her.

The battle for her love was over.

Most of all, however, he was relieved that Hikaru didn't end up with Haruhi. Yes, it sounded selfish, and it was, but Kaoru couldn't bare to imagine what his world would be like if Hikaru and Haruhi were an item, never separating, leaving Kaoru in the dust. Hikaru may have been the jealous twin, not wanting to expand their world, but it was really Kaoru that depended on Hikaru. Sure, Hikaru would be jealous and overcome with grief if Kaoru left him, but Kaoru would be a lost puppy without the presence of his twin, nowhere to go to for support. Hikaru could recover; Kaoru would never live.

Maybe it was for the best. Fate had put Kyoya and Haruhi together so that Hikaru could stay with him. And Kaoru felt relieved.

"Kaoru, what are you doing up here?" Hikaru came into the room, looking out the window Kaoru was staring through. He saw the couple on the other side of the glass, and understanding flickered on his face.

"I was just thinking…" Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, and held his hand. "...about how things turned out," he finished, his expression looking much older than his actual age, as if he'd grown wiser in the past months.

Hikaru mirrored his twin's smile, and held on tighter to his hand, as they watched the couple below them live their lives. The twins agreed that they were meant to be, and they were fine with that.

**A/N: I love the twin's relationship, and how everything they do is for the benefit of someone else (mostly for each other). Sorry if this was too much of angst…. Remember to review!**


	7. Ranka's Oblivion

**Chapter 7**

Ranka sat at the dinner table, eagerly watching Haruhi as she set the food in front of him and took a seat across from him. "Yay! Daddy's so excited to eat his daughter's precious food!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. Obviously, she was used to this behavior. "Ano…" she started, "I invited Kyoya over for dinner, is that okay?" She glanced at her father, scared of his reaction.

Ranka looked surprised, but didn't hesitate to squeal. "My daughter is finally hanging out with some intelligent boys!" He pausing for a moment before adding with annoyance, "Kyoya's so much better than that blond idiot, what's his name, ah, Tamaki! Ugh, that boy is always trying to get his hands on you…" The cross-dresser shook his head disapprovingly. "Kyoya is a true gentleman, and I'm sure you two will be great friends!"

Haruhi let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, Dad, about that…" The doorbell rang before she could continue, and Ranka jumped out of his seat, not giving Haruhi a chance to get to the door.

"Kyoya! It's so nice to see you!" Ranka exclaimed as he let the raven haired boy into the house.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you, too," Kyoya calmly responded, his eyes on Haruhi, giving her a smile. Haruhi tried to give Kyoya a warning look, but failed to clearly give him the message.

The three of them sat around the table, Ranka trying his best to use table manners, although they weren't his best skill. Anyone who saw them from a window would've been irked, as a rich looking boy was sitting in an ordinary home, with "commoners", although Kyoya didn't seem to mind at all.

"So what brings you here, Kyoya?" Ranka started, shoveling some food in his mouth. "Haruhi said she invited you over, is there a host club matter you want to talk about? Or are you two just good friends?" He looked at the two with pure innocence, and it soon became clear to Kyoya that Ranka didn't know about his and Haruhi's relationship.

Kyoya smirked at Haruhi, who seemed to shrink into her seat. "Ah, you do not know of the situation, Ranka?" He raised his eyebrows in mock concern, thoroughly enjoying the teasing of his girlfriend.

Ranka's presence emitted utter cluelessness. "What do you mean? Is there a problem?"

Kyoya slow smile creeping on his face could easily compete with one of the twin's devilish grins. "No, there isn't any problem." As he said this, he put an arm around Haruhi, who wanted to disappear in her seat. Kyoya gave an innocent smile, if that was possible, before adding, "Isn't that right, my darling girlfriend?"

The food fell out of Ranka's mouth as his jaw dropped open, and Haruhi audibly winced. "G-g-girlfriend?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I'm surprised Haruhi didn't tell you about out relationship. We've been dating now for a couple of months." Kyoya placed a kiss on Haruhi's head, quickly changing her previously pale face into a deep crimson. _Just as ignorant as Tamaki, _Kyoya noted as he watched Ranka.

"Dad?" Haruhi squeaked. "Are you alright?" Ranka's eye was visibly twitching as he was trying to keep a composed expression in vain.

"Haruhi… dating…. girlfriend…. Kyoya….," he mumbled.

Haruhi shot Kyoya a look. "Great, now you're gonna give him a heart attack," she snapped.

"Well, I wasn't aware that you didn't inform him," Kyoya reasoned. "You'd think a girl like you would be more open towards her father, ne?"

Haruhi groaned. "Kyoya, you know perfectly well about my father's sensitivity towards these kinds of things, I simply don't want him to kill you in your sleep."

"I'm touched that you care so much about me," he teased, before adding, "I have a private army, remember that."

"That won't stop him, believe me." Haruhi glanced at Ranka, who was now staring into empty space. "Let's give him some time." Haruhi got up, Kyoya following behind. Kyoya took hold of Haruhi's hand and they both walked out, leaving Ranka to continue whatever he was doing, not aware that Ranka was far from wanting to kill Kyoya…

_They're so cuuuuute! _Ranka thought, staring at the doorway where the couple left. _My Haruhi's dating such a sensible man! _Ranka was fangirling in his head, maybe even losing air in the process.

It was a good thing the couple left before Ranka could squeeze the life out of them with a hug.

Tamaki and Ranka weren't that different, after all.

**A/N: I liked how this chapter turned out, the idea randomly came to me when I was eating a sandwich… Yeah, I feel bad for Haruhi and Kyoya 'cause they have to deal with two crazed fathers: Tamaki and Ranka XD Remember to review!**


	8. Honey's Secret Obsession

**Chapter 8**

_**Dedications: **To all my lovely reviewers, including kasumi-kimi, Hotaru Gunso, utusukushii7712, Christina E. Lupin, Alycenne, Twilk, FishnetRose, Sommerstars8o8, Lexy3, Shoebox101, and, finally, isara-love, who reviewed my chapters pretty much everyday :D_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran, nor the Human centipede (And I'm glad I don't!)

Haruhi sat on the couch, Kyoya immediately joining her and Honey and Mori sitting on her other side. The four all decided to go to the Haninozuka Residence to watch a movie together, although Tamaki and the twins couldn't make it.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Haruhi asked Honey gently, once everyone was settled.

"Well, I got this new movie, and I've been saving it so we can all watch it together!" Honey leaped off the couch and retrieved the movie.

Kyoya didn't seem all too excited, as he clearly wanted to be at his computer doing something productive, but Haruhi persuaded him to spend some time with his friends, even bribing him with a promise to let him do whatever he wanted to her after the movie. Obviously, Kyoya wouldn't want to pass a deal like that, so he gave in to spending the night at Honey's.

Kyoya sighed, and wrapped an arm around Haruhi as Honey entered the room, holding up a DVD.

"Here! It's the Human Centipede!" Honey handed over the package to Haruhi so that she could know what it was about, and Honey plopped back onto the couch, clutching Usa-chan to his chest.

It was absolutely frightening. Even the picture on the front of the package should've been rated R. It had a screaming body with multiple arms crawling up a glass, and if Haruhi was like a normal girl at Ouran, she would be mentally scarred simply through looking at the picture. "Honey Senpai, are you sure you want to watch this?" Haruhi asked Honey releuctantly, who gave her wide eyes in response.

"Yeah! I've been waiting to watch this for months!" Who could resist Honey's adorableness?

Haruhi took an uncomfortable glance at Mori. Surely, he should be against watching such a movie…. But no, his expression remained the same, he didn't seem to mind that Honey wanted to watch a twisted, disgusting, R-rated film. Kyoya was staring off into emptiness, he didn't seem to care for the movie at all, and Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, let's watch this, I guess," she gave in, leaning into her boyfriend. Honey cheered, and Haruhi worried for the innocent mind of the loli-shota.

***One hour later***

Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to bear another horrifying second of the movie. She never particularly liked horror movies to begin with, and this one was especially gruesome, with plenty of screaming adding to her growing headache. _How could anyone possibly like this movie? _the brunette pondered, her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

She looked at Kyoya, and even the Shadow King seemed to be struggling to hold back his shocked expression, not wanting to reveal his emotions towards the movie.

Mori was staring at the screen, with no emotion, as expected.

But when Haruhi snuck a peak at Honey, she couldn't but help feel a little scared. It wasn't her fault, really. Anyone normal human would be alarmed if they saw a cute, five-year-old looking, strawberry cake-loving, sweet-hearted boy with a stuffed bunny in his lap watching a horror movie with teenage girls screaming as they were getting their body parts sewn together. And it was worse when said boy was watching with a _smile. _As if he was simply watching another episode of Sesame Street.

Haruhi tried to get up as quietly as unnoticed as possible, but that was hard considering the fact that she was jammed in between a demon lord and a martial arts master. "Haruhi, where are you going?" Kyoya promptly asked, ruining her pathetic attempt of sneaking out.

"Um, I don't really like this movie," she honestly responded, although that was only a small portion of the reason why she desperately wanted to leave. Yes, the movie was terribly horrifying, but the way Honey had watched it with a passion made it all so much worse.

"Aw, Haru-chan, it's okay," Honey reassured. "Takashi and I can watch it together, ne?" Mori nodded. Obviously, he was perfectly fine with letting the boy watch such disturbing films.

Haruhi nodded quickly at the two and headed out, with Kyoya following her. "I'll walk you home," he stated as they were leaving.

After a couple minutes of walking on the dark street, Haruhi broke the silence. "Senpai, did you know about this?"

"Hm?"

"You clearly know what I'm talking about," she threw back firmly.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, in an almost teasing manner. "Well, if you're talking about Honey's dark obsession with horror movies, then yes, I did know about that." He smirked at his girlfriend. "But to be honest," he added, "I was very well relieved that you gave me an excuse to leave. That movie was getting a bit too irritating."

The girl snickered in response. "Wait, were you scared of the movie?"

Kyoya raised his eyebrows, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street. "Surely you weren't scared?"

"You didn't answer my question, Senpai," she paused. "It wasn't the movie that made me want to leave," she stated after a couple more seconds. "It was Honey's reaction to the movie."

"Well, by saying that, it shows we have yet another thing in common," Kyoya concluded, confirming his dislike of Honey's love for gruesome movies.

The couple continued to walk, with Haruhi thinking deeply. She would never see Honey Senpai the same way again. _Ever._

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm desperately in need of more ideas to write about, my brain can only come up with so many ideas… It can be anything about the host club, but try to stick with plots that have Kyoya and Haruhi together. I'm open to most ideas, other than lemons XD**


	9. Competitive, much?

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Happy New Year, world! :D Big thanks to FishnetRose for giving me the idea for this chapter! Remember, I'm always open to suggestions! ^-^ I was in the mood to write fluff, and this is the closest thing to fluff I've got, so…. On with the story!**

The couple stared down at their gift, which was given to them by a certain eccentric blond boy.

"Remind me why Tamaki gave us a gaming system, with Mario Kart," Kyoya muttered.

"I think it was because he wanted us to have fun…?" Haruhi guessed.

"We already have enough of that," Kyoya was quick to throw in, earning a punch from a now slightly blushing Haruhi. Kyoya chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want to play this game, as you'd find no merit in it, ne?" Haruhi deadpanned. "Anyway, I highly doubt you'd be able to play," she snickered.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at the girl. "Do I sense a challenge, my darling Haruhi?" He smirked, stepping closer to the brunette. "I am very much capable of playing and excelling at a commoner's game, I'm sure you should know that by now."

Haruhi reflected his evil smile. "Ha. You never even touched a video game, much less any type of game."

"And based on your boring nature, I'm positive I can say the same about you." Kyoya retorted.

Haruhi glared. "I'm not boring, thank you very much." She paused. "You'd never beat me in a video game," she concluded after some more thought.

"Okay, fine. We'll play this Commoner Game, and see who wins." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, then leaned close to Haruhi, whispering in her ear, "And when I win, what do I get? Hm?"

Haruhi's blush grew to roots of her hair, and she huffed. "Rich bastard. You're too confident for your own good." And with that final statement, the competitive couple set up the gaming system, immediately beginning to play once the game was ready.

Kyoya was good, though that wasn't much of a surprise considering the fact that he was known to be good at everything he tried. The concentrating girl sitting next to him was good competition for him, as well, which was a bit of a shock looking at the fact that she never had the desire to ever touch a controller, as she'd much rather prefer studying.

The two were neck-in-neck for first place, and the finish line was only a couple turns away. Kyoya stared intently at the screen, not blinking as his fingers gracefully maneuvered the buttons as Haruhi did the same, only with a tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

…

…

…

In a matter of seconds, Haruhi threw a banana peel in front of Kyoya's Waluigi kart, sending him off to third place, and her Peach kart took the finish line.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, feeling unusually smug as she hastily set down the controller in front of her. "I beat the Shadow King!" She crossed her arms at the frustrated Kyoya and smirked.

Kyoya zoned into the screen for almost a minute, then spoke. "That was only one game. It was supposed to be out of three."

Haruhi's face fell. "What? We never agreed on that!" She pouted. "No. I'm not playing any more rounds."

Kyoya's eyes glinted devilishly, although his expression remained unchanged. "Then I guess I automatically win, if you refuse to play the other two rounds. That's what happens."

"Well I know for a fact that I won, so I don't need anymore games to prove that," Haruhi got up, about to leave, when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down at the boy, who still had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Say what you want, Haruhi, but I officially won."

The girl rolled her eyes in response. "Kyoya, does it really matter to you that you won?"

Kyoya pulled the girl down next to her on the couch. "Frankly, yes, it does. And do you know why?" He brushed her messy hair out of her eyes. "Because now I get something for winning. A prize…" He wrapped his arms around her.

Haruhi groaned. "Kyoya, I don't have any money." The innocent girl sighed.

"That's a problem, isn't it?" Kyoya rested his chin on her shoulder. "But fortunately for you, that's not what I want." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

Haruhi finally understood. "Fine," she said grudgingly, leaning into his embrace as Kyoya pulled her next to him.

Kyoya would have to thank that blond idiot sometime soon for getting that video game.


	10. Never Give Them Alcohol

**Chapter 10: New Year Special**

**A/N: Okay, I know this story's a little too late to be a New Year Special, so sorry about that! ^^' I still really wanted to post this, and I'll be taking requests after this story!**

"Yay! It's almost New Year!" Tamaki hollered as he glomped Haruhi. "Aren't you excited, my darling daughter? It's a new year to start out fresh-"

"Get you're hands off Haruhi, idiot," Kyoya interjected, sending Tamaki quickly into his corner of doom.

"Hey, Kaoru, looks like someone's feeling a bit possessive today," Hikaru nudged his brother, earning a devilish smirk from his brother and a death glare from the Shadow King.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and joined her boyfriend in the rounds of glaring.

Yes, it was that time of the year again: New Year's Eve! And of course, Tamaki, being friends with the six college students around him, invited them for yet _another _party. Everyone was available to come this time, so here they were in the Souh mansion, surrounding a large television capable of making Haruhi grimace at the price of, watching the countdown clock of Tokyo.

_Three hours before midnight._

Yes, they were clearly eager, eager enough to be staring at the t.v. For hours straight while bouncing up and down. Well, Tamaki, Honey, and the twins were, anyway. Kyoya just calculated some business profits on his computer, Haruhi sat next to him, thinking about the New Year's Sale at the local grocery store, and Mori watched over Honey, making sure he wouldn't do anything beyond stupid.

But of course, sometimes things can get out of hand, and even Mori wouldn't be able to control anything.

And this was obvious when one of the twins took out a bottle of beer. "It's to celebrate!" Hikaru explained, opening the bottle.

…

…

…

And this was exactly how two hours later, Haruhi and Kyoya were left with a drunk Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori. Not a very good situation to be in, definitely.

How Tamaki got drunk was obvious: His pure stupidity, ignorance, and curiosity lead him to his current state.

The twins had dared each other to drink as much beer as they could without passing out. I'm sure you can guess how that turned out.

Honey mistook the alcohol as a soda, and the boy immediately had a craving for more, begging his companion to try some of the amazing "soda". We all know that Mori would never deny Honey, no matter what.

Kyoya, who'd never touch alcohol and Haruhi, who never had the desire to touch alcohol were pretty much in the worst possible situation.

"Oh, dear Mommy!" Tamaki slurred, dropping himself onto an uncomfortable Kyoya. "How's our darling daughter doing?" He placed a sloppy kiss on Kyoya's cheek, and the boy was quick to fling Tamaki off his lap with lightening speed. The drunk Tamaki seemed to be on the verge of crying, until he saw another bottle of beer and leaped to it.

"Oh no, no more for you," Kyoya snatched the bottle before Tamaki could drown himself in another drink.

Haruhi's situation wasn't any better.

"Hey, Haruhi." Hikaru sat next to the brunette, and Kaoru did the same. "Wanna play a game?" They were too drunk to say anything more, and they resorted to giggling uncontrollably, mumbling things about balloons and screwdrivers.

On the other side of the room, a loud crash could be heard, and vases similar to the one Haruhi accidentally smashed were forever gone. A hyper, drunk Honey equaled mass destruction. Add a drunk Mori who was trying to control the drunk Honey and all hell brakes loose.

Both Kyoya and his girlfriend flinched at the thought of such expensive pieces of work going to waste, and they glanced at each other. _Let's get out of here, _Kyoya mouthed to Haruhi. The girl nodded frantically in response, and the two slipped past the intoxicated host club.

Once outside, Kyoya took off his jacket and draped it over Haruhi, and Haruhi responded by giving it back. "I already have a sweatshirt, and you have nothing but a shirt on," she scolded.

The couple got into Kyoya's limousine and headed to Haruhi's apartment. "Remind me to never let the twins touch alcohol," Kyoya grumbled.

Haruhi leaned against her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

(The next morning)

The annoying ringing of her cellphone woke Haruhi up from her couch. She immediately shuffled through her nearby bag, ignoring a protesting Kyoya as she got up and retrieved her phone, checking the caller id. "Damn it, Senpai," she muttered as she flipped it open. "It's five in the morning, Tamaki Senpai, what do you want?"

The only thing she heard on the other end was bawling. She rolled her eyes and sat next to Kyoya, who was now awake enough not to give Haruhi glares of murder. Finally, decipherable words came from the cell phone.

"My daughter! Where are you? What happened to celebrating New Year? I don't even remember counting down! And why are the twins all…." Tamaki continued his sobbing.

"That's what happens when you touch alcohol, Tamaki," Kyoya leaned next to Haruhi to speak. "Now do you mind, we have some business to get to."

Everything went silent.

Until finally, the blond exploded: "MOMMY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR DAUGHTER DURING THIS TIME OF-" He cries were cut off as Haruhi snapped the phone shut.

"Idiots," the couple muttered simultaneously.


	11. A Million Times Better

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I'd like to thank isara-love for giving me the idea for this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Kyoya, why are we here?" Haruhi fidgeted with the hem of her fancy dress, feeling out of place as she looked around the six star restaurant.

That's right. It wasn't even five star. It was _six star._

Kyoya looked up from the menu. "Why? I thought you'd like this place. It's one of the best restaurants in Tokyo." He raised an eyebrow, which was the subtle Ootori way of saying: _This isn't going as planned, I must come up with a better strategy quickly._

Haruhi sighed and put her napkin on the table. "You know I don't like these fancy places…. I'm not even sure if I'm sitting properly, or if I'm dressed right."

Kyoya chuckled. "Wow, Haruhi Fujioka is actually worried about how she looks," he teased, earning a stern glare from the girl. "Don't worry, you're beautiful."

Haruhi looked down, feeling heat coming to her cheeks. "Still, is this your idea of fun?" she asked bluntly.

Kyoya folded his arms on the table. "I don't ever have time for 'fun', Haruhi, so I don't know," he admitted. "What's your idea of fun?"

"Well..." Haruhi tilted her head and put her finger on her chin, completely unaware of how innocent she looked to Kyoya. "I've always thought a walk in the park would be nice," she mused. "When I was younger, my mother used to always take me outside to talk about the plants and animals, she'd always say that nature was the one way to relax." The girl's eyes seemed distant and sad, as if in a dream, yet unusually happy as well.

Kyoya got up at once. "Wait, where are you going?" Haruhi questioned.

The boy smiled at her and held his hand out to her, with his hosting charm. "To take my lovely girlfriend out on a date she'll never forget," he responded with emotion-something that was rare for him to ever show.

Haruhi seemed confused. "But what about dinner? Is it okay for us to go wearing this?" she gestured to her flowing dress. The only response she got was Kyoya pulling her out of her seat and marching them out of the restaurant. "But Kyoya," Haruhi continued, "you do realize how dark it is outside, right?"

Kyoya smirked, covered Haruhi's mouth with his hand before she could say anything more. "Do you mistake me for Tamaki?" Haruhi stared at Kyoya, waiting for release. "Good." Kyoya took his hand off her mouth and headed out the door, and Haruhi clumsily followed, tripping on her heels.

…

…

…

The couple reached the park, and they walked together in the moonlight, enjoying each other's company in the silence.

"Do you like doing this, Haruhi?" Kyoya broke the comfortable silence.

Haruhi entwined her fingers with his. 'Mm, hmm, much better."

Kyoya looked up at the bright stars, a faint smile adorning his face. "Yes, I'll admit this is nice," Kyoya replied, bringing them to a bench.

A thought floated through Haruhi's mind, and she blushed, enough for Kyoya to see in the darkness. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, feeling curious.

Haruhi pretended to look clueless. "Huh? I'm not thinking of anything…" she mumbled in a failed attempt of lying.

Kyoya scrutinized her face. "You know you're a horrible liar."

Haruhi sighed, giving in. "Okay, I was just thinking about how, well, handsome you look when you smile," she looked down, smoothing out her dress. "Wipe that smirk off you're face, Ootori," she muttered after a few seconds, picturing his smug expression as she was too embarrassed to look at him.

Instead of a witty comment that Haruhi expected from the boy, a hand lifted up her chin, and her eyes were met with a burning pair of onyx colored ones, that almost looked… hungry. Kyoya leaned his face close to the girl's, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "Oh, Haruhi, you never fail to amuse me." Haruhi gave him a questioning look as he continued, "You say that I have a nice smile, you when you fail to realize that your smile is beyond any beauty I've seen."

Haruhi, who was still blushing, grinned. "Wow, is Kyoya Ootori being _romantic? _And _poetic?"_

"Frankly, yes," Kyoya simply stated, and he pressed his lips to hers, under the stars in the moonlight, in the middle of what some would call a 'commoner park'.

It was a million times better than any who-gives-a-damn star restaurant, that was for sure.

**A/N: Oh gosh, this came out waaay more cheesy and cliché than what I expected it to be XD Oops, sorry… ^^'**


	12. Sweet Confession

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews and ideas, they really keep me going! Unfortunately, however, I won't be able to make daily updates because school reopened again :( But I'll still be trying to update at least every other day... :) I'd like to thank both Shoebox101 and deepxwriterxaboutxeverything for giving me the ideas for this chappie! Once again, thanks! Okay, I'll stop blabbering and let's get to the story!**

Haruhi got out of the taxi and paid the driver with a quick "thank you" as she took a studying examination of the train station. It wasn't as busy as most stations in Japan were, but Haruhi liked the calm atmosphere, with family members gently dragging their children to the next train, with looks of frustration on their faces, or young college students looking around, trying to discover new places. It didn't have as many rushing business men, or loud blaring announcements like the stations in Tokyo, and it completely relaxed the girl, getting her ready for summer break.

Oh yes. Three full months without those crazed boys, all the time to herself, perfect heaven. Haruhi was sure to not bring her phone, so the twins couldn't bother her, and she made Ranka swear to not give away her location. Tamaki would be on vacation to France; he could finally see his mother, and the blond wouldn't have any free time to panic about his 'daughter'. Mori and Honey weren't of much concern to Haruhi, as she knows that Mori would know better than to bother her during her only period with sanity.

Kyoya… Haruhi sighed as she thought about him. She would never admit it out loud, but she knew she'd miss him. A lot. Why? Even the normally straightforward girl didn't know what to think of him, but the way he always tried to look strong and brave on the outside never failed to touch her, especially when she knew that Kyoya wasn't really like that. She always liked how he laughed, genuinely, even though she had only seen it a few lucky times in her short life. His eyes seemed to always gleam with a purpose, as if he always had a plan, a goal to achieve, or a deep emotion inside him. For some odd reason, she liked the fear in the pit of her stomach as Kyoya increased her debt, because although it frustrated her, a small part of her secretly yearned for another excuse to spend time with the intriguing boy.

Did she like him? Definitely, as a good friend. But love?

Haruhi shook her head, her reasoning and intelligence shining through. It wouldn't work. She shouldn't be in love with the Shadow King. He probably never cared for her, he only talked to her simply because of her debt…

...But deep inside her, Haruhi knew that wasn't the truth, and that Kyoya did have interest in her…

...Even then, if that far-fetched idea was to ever be true, it still wouldn't work. It was obvious: She was a commoner and Kyoya was a dignified man who would marry whoever was designated for him, and he'd then receive the Ootori company, the company he had strived for his whole life to gain. Haruhi definitely didn't want to be the reason why Kyoya didn't achieve his lifelong dreams, that would be too much for both to bear.

And so, Haruhi refused to admit she liked him. Maybe she was attracted somehow, but the risks were much too deep to say anything more.

The honking of an arriving train brought Haruhi out of her personal thoughts, and the girl tried to put another smile on her face, reminding herself that she was going on vacation, away from the hectic high school life, with all the time in the world to study for oncoming exams. _How wonderful, _Haruhi told herself with a content sigh, as she lifted her old, overused bags and headed towards the train with dozens of flashing lights.

Walking up to the lady near the entrance, Haruhi handed her the ticket-something she saved up most of her money for-and she stepped into the train, taking a seat near a large window, so that she could see the view of the scenery during the ride.

The girl set her few belongings down and got herself comfortable as she watched out the window, new passengers looking around for their trains and little children watching the vehicle with awe. For a split second, Haruhi expected a frantic blond to come running into the station, calling out for his daughter, or two redheads laughing their way to the train, but neither came, and the girl let out a relieved breath as she leaned into the seat, with only five minutes left before the train departed. _Almost there, I'm almost on a way to a journey, _Haruhi talked to herself. What? After hanging out with the host club for over a year, people tend to learn that skill.

She was about to close her eyes in peace until she saw a flash of black hair that quickly disappeared in the now growing crowd. It almost looked like…. No, she was in Japan, duh, almost everyone had black hair…

Haruhi uneasily rested back her head back on the seat, only just realizing that it had shot up during her moment of false discovery.

_**Hello, we'll be departing soon in about three minutes, we hope you enjoy your ride, **_the robotic intercom announced.

Three minutes came and went by fast, but the train showed no signs of preparing for departure. Looking around, she noticed some of the other passengers noticing the same, some asking others for the time and looking out the window with confused expressions.

Then, something happened, the one thing that Haruhi had dreaded:

_**Um, Miss Haruhi Fujioka, can you please head towards the exit of the train? You have a, er, boyfriend to pick you up, **_this time, a crew member spoke instead of a robot.

The brunette sank into her seat as the other people glanced around, snickering about the "Fujioka" girl and searching for someone who would get up and go to the front.

No, how did they know she was here? Was it the twins? Honey? Mori would never…

Groaning inwardly, she reluctantly got up and averted her eyes from the questioning looks people were giving her, and for the first time, she was feeling conscious of herself. Damn, she would give whatever idiot who came here to ruin her only vacation a piece of her mind…and she wouldn't be nice, either.

Haruhi opened the door to the exit and stared, finally seeing who had called her, her jaw dropping open in surprise.

No, it wasn't Honey.

Nor was it Mori.

This guy DEFINITELY did not have the blazing read hair of the twins'.

Nor did he have the blond idiot's hair….

"...Kyoya Senpai?" Haruhi asked, closing her jaw.

Kyoya looked up from his phone, and he seemed pretty troubled, although he quickly hid the expression behind the glare in his glasses. "Hello, Haruhi. It's a surprise seeing you here, isn't it?"

All her shock was replaced with boiling irritation towards the boy. "Senpai, why did you follow me here? It's summer break, there's no host club, and I only have to work when school starts…" she questioned.

Kyoya frowned at the girl. "Haruhi, do you honestly think that I'm that cruel as to expect you to work during your only time of freedom?"

"Yes," Haruhi muttered.

Pushing up his glasses, he continued, "Well, you clearly had a misconception of that, and I'm hoping you can change that thought." He paused. "If you do care to know why I'm actually here, it's because I was curious as to your whereabouts." Haruhi's eyes widened. "I mean," he swiftly added, "we can't have our commoner in debt lost in an isolated area in Japan, isn't that right?"

The girl's wide eyes immediately narrowed, glaring. "Okay, so you know where I am, I'm going back to my seat now." She turned around to sit down, until a hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to spin around and stare-again-at the raven haired boy. "What, Kyoya Senpai?" She just wanted to sit in peace. But no, this airhead wouldn't let her do anything. Why did she think she liked him…?

However, when the girl looked up at him to see why he had grabbed her hand, all she saw were a pair of eyes, penetrating deep into her own. " I was worried," he mumbled, sounding more quiet (and shy, too?) than she had ever heard. "I called the police force to track you and find out where you were going, I honestly don't want you going alone." He refused to look down, and Haruhi eyed him suspiciously. "I," he stopped and thought about continuing, "don't want something to happen to you…." He finally couldn't stand to stare anymore at the confused girl and averted his gaze to the window. Then, he noticed the train moving, it had started before wither had noticed. Haruhi looked out and saw the same, and panic set in her eyes.

"Senpai, you know that the train is leaving, maybe you can still ask the captain to stop," she frantically planned, scared of what would happen if Kyoya was mad at her for causing him trouble, and completely forgetting about what he previously admitted to her.

The boy gripped her hand tighter. "Haruhi, Im coming with you," he stated firmly.

"Wha-" she started, but she was cut when he pulled her hand and yanked her closer, her lips suddenly on hers.

The cool, calculating boy was internally freaking out, as he expected Haruhi to pull back fiercely and glare, or ask if he was okay. Instead, he was surprised when she leaned into him, and smiled in the kiss, and both pulled away after a few sweet seconds.

Both looked at each, shocked and dazed, but blissfully happy.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

**A/N: Wow, I was supposed to be doing homework, but I typed all this instead! Haha, homework is my motivation to type fanfics! I liked how this one turned out, though, it's sweet!**


	13. Jealous Kyoya: Part 1

**Chapter 13- Part 1**

**A/N: Oh wow… This is the first time I haven't updated on schedule :( So sorry, school is CRAZY, gosh, teachers really know how to keep kids busy, don't they? Anyway, I hope you like this fic, this idea randomly came to me, and I thought it'd be funny to write about… Haha, I'm listening to Super Junior as I type this… OH HOW I LOVE THEM ^^**

Kyoya got out of his limo and walked towards the apartment wordlessly, climbing up the stairs to his girlfriend's section of the building. He smiled subconsciously at the reminder that Haruhi-_the Haruhi-_was his girlfriend, even though he worked so hard not to show his emotions on his face. He had bought some flowers for her, and they were dripping with mini droplets of water as they were so fresh. The soothing fragrance of the bouquet calmed the boy down, almost whipping around his worries and making them go away, even if it was for only a few precious seconds, until he remembered he was still the third son, with duties to be carried out.

Kyoya shook his head. No, no more of that. He was going to be with the most amazing girl in the world, and he shouldn't be thinking about business. Pushing up his glasses, he swiftly picked up his pace and finished his climb up the stairs, walking over to Haruhi's door and rapping softly on it with his knuckles. "Haruhi?" he asked, mostly to show that it was him.

He heard some shuffling on the other end of the door, as usual, but then he heard something else that caused him to twitch.

"Haruhi-san! Who is that?" came a voice that _definitely_ was not Haruhi's.

What? Haruhi didn't have a little brother…. Kyoya scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, not realizing that he was yet again showing emotion on his face. Who was that boy? He couldn't be Honey, or was he another guy? No, he called her "Haruhi-san"; he must be younger than her. And Haruhi wouldn't cheat on him, would she?

Irrational thoughts, sometimes jealous ones, invaded the boy's mind, as he tried to think of a normal reason for the mystery boy in Haruhi's room. But alas, he was too nervous to take a normal Ootori breath.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi opened the door before Kyoya could drive his insane thoughts farther into his new pit of insanity. She gave him a lighthearted smile that caused the teenage boy's heart to stop. Of course, he'd never admit that… At least to the rest of the host club he wouldn't, anyway.

After wiping the dazed look off his face before Haruhi could notice, Kyoya looked down, seeing the owner of the voice he heard previously.

A little boy, maybe six years old at the most, stood timidly by Haruhi, making the girl look much taller than she was. His jet black hair glistened in the sunlight brought in through the windows, and his innocent wide eyes, almost like Haruhi's, resembled a soft, milky shade of pure chocolate. He clutched a fold of the girl's pants in one tiny fist as he tilted his head upwards to look at Kyoya, whose expression seemingly remained generic. Haruhi picked up the boy and gave him an encouraging nod that told him that it was okay to speak, and he blinked three times at the raven haired teen, before bluntly stating, "You look scary."

Kyoya scoffed, a flash of irritation reflecting on his face. No, he never liked children, and he especially didn't like this one. But before he could come up with a threat, Haruhi's laugh chimed in, completely ruining all chances for the demon lord to end the tiny boy's future. "Kyohei, you know better than to be mean to people you are meeting," Haruhi tried to sound stern, but failed as the boy smiled mischievously.

"But look, Haruhi-san, he's even emitting waves of evil!" All shyness of the boy was lost, being replaced with full power of Hitachiinism-the belief that everything should be poked at for fun.

Kyoya let out a low growl, and narrowed his eyes, but he refused to do anything more, as he knew that would satisfy the boy's desire for his annoyance. "Haruhi, darling," he almost sounded like Severus Snape, "can you please tell me who this _wonderful _boy is?"

Haruhi beamed at Kyoya. "His name is Kyohei, I'm babysitting him for Misuzu. Kyohei is his nephew," she explained, hugging the boy. "He's actually really smart, and isn't he just cute?" Unlike the Shadow King, Haruhi had a soft spot for young children, and Kyohei was no exception.

"Adorable," Kyoya muttered, not wanting to upset his girlfriend, who seemed oblivious to Kyohei's inner world of evil.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes.

Yes, that was all the time it took for Kyoya to want to pull off a Tamaki move-AKA scream and huddle in a corner out of sadness and, yes, jealousy.

Who could blame him, though? All he wanted to do was spend some quality time with his girlfriend, but whenever that happened, Kyohei would sit his cute little butt on Haruhi's lap and ask for something more.

First it was water, Kyoya can tolerate that.

Then he wanted her to feed him. Fine, Kyoya let him.

Soon, he was asking for stories about Haruhi's childhood. A surge of jealousy slowly started to creep out of the listening boy as he realized he didn't know much of Haruhi's life when she was younger.

Kyoya managed to keep from exploding until Kyohei broke the last straw: "Haruhi-san, can I have a kiss?" he widened his eyes at the girl, who was holding him in his lap as the three were watching t.v., and Kyoya could swear that he saw the six year old flash a smirk at him.

Before Kyoya could lunge, or call his private army to rip apart the boy who was taking away his precious time with Haruhi, the girl's phone vibrated. Kyohei and Kyoya shot questioning glances at the girl, who flipped the phone open with her hands. "Hello?" The brunette tolted her head up at the sky mindlessly as she concentrated on listening to the voice in the device. "Okay, oh, I see, okay, I'll do that," she said vaguely before shutting the phone and getting up.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Kyoya immediately got up and his glasses flashed.

"I have to buy something for Misuzu, I forgot to pick it up on the way home," she said, grabbing her bag and forcing on a random pair of brown shoes. She looked up at the standing boy with wide, innocent eyes. "Can you look after Kyohei for me?"

"What?" both the small boy and the teenage boy gasped. They didn't say anything else for a moment, until Kyohei finally came back into his senses.

"Sure, Haruhi-san, Kyoya-san can take care of me!" he exclaimed with cuteness that could rival with Honey's. But of course, he was quick to shoot a mischievous glance at Kyoya, who was his prey for the day.

Kyoya played along, mentally sneering back at the boy. "Actually, Haruhi, I think I am capable of taking care of our dear little Kyohei, isn't that right, Kyohei?"

Haruhi, oblivious to the emissions of hate and elaborate planning coming from the two boys, smiled gratefully at them, then waved goodbye and flew out of the apartment in a hurry.

She didn't realize that she had just created the perfect recipe for utter chaos.

**A/N: Okay, since this chapter's so long, I decided to make it two parts! Hooray for laziness! XD Gosh, once again, so sorry for the late update, but hey, at least my tests are ALMOST over…. **


	14. Jealous Kyoya: Part 2

**Chapter 14-Part 2**

**A/N: Hey, if you are reading this, I just wanna let you know that this is a two-part chapter, so if you haven't read the first part of this chappie, I suggest you go back to chapter 13 so you can understand it better! Enjoy this next installment of Moments Between the Lion and the Lamb! (Hehe, I always wanted to say that :P)**

**Oh, and don't forget to review. Seriously, they don't just encourage me, they inspire me…**

Kyoya watched as the girl walked out of her apartment in the cold, her short brown hair sticking out of corners in her hat. Then, he shot a glare at Kyohei, who was quick to give Kyoya a toothy grin.

"So, Kyoya-san, what do you want to do?" he leaped onto Kyoya, being sure to mop his short black hair in the Ootori's face. "Ano, I know!" he exclaimed with almost mock excitement. "Let's play tag!" With that statement, he dropped himself from clinging onto Kyoya and stood up.

Kyoya laughed in response, with utterly fake cheerfulness. "Ha. Like I'd play tag with _you,_" he sneered. "If you knew me any better, you wouldn't bother me." The raven haired boy sat on a nearby couch after taking out his laptop bag. "Just run along, and don't get in any trouble." His glasses flashed. "And that includes not bothering me."

No, Kyohei wouldn't have any of that. "Kyoya-san," the boy responded, his voice lowering dramatically into a not-so-cute tone, "you don't want Haruhi-san to know that you haven't been taking care of her little boy, now do you?"

Scowling, Kyoya lost his temper. "You NOT her little boy, understand?" he exclaimed, before realizing what he had done. He cowered over Kyohei, whose expression remained calm.

"Oh, I see," Kyohei smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He remained unfazed by the mix of death glares from the other boy, who, at the point, no longer cared about keeping a blank façade.

"Jealous?" Kyoya muttered, restraining himself from leaping and shredding the boy, who was STILL nonchalantly lounging on the couch next to him, as if he WASN'T sitting next to one of the most powerful-and, now, angry-people in Japan. "I'm not jealous," he took a deep breath, which was now shaky.

"Then play a game with me," Kyohei demanded. "Or else your girlfriend will find out about your hate towards small children." He sounded like some dramatic captor who was keeping children hostage to trade for body parts. Of course, this dilemma didn't involve any of hat, it was just a little boy asking a teenage boy to play a game. Scary.

"Haruhi would still love me even if I didn't like them!" Kyoya outburst, earning a pair of raised eyebrows. Then, he ran a hand through his hair; he never lost temper like that before, only when he was yelling at Tamaki a few years back. "Fine, I'll play along with your childish games," he muttered.

Kyohei's smile returned, and he again looked like an elementary school kid who loved the world. _That little devil._

_(Forty five minutes later)_

"Kyohei, can we stop now?" Kyoya groaned. The two had been playing hide-and-seek for more than half an hour minutes; that was a bit too exciting for the Shadow King.

No response. Yes, Kyohei was smart enough to know not to speak while he was hiding, and Kyoya continued shuffling through the small rooms of Haruhi's apartment.

He was bending under the bed as he examined the dark, dusty area. "Kyohei, I give up," Kyoya sighed as he was about to pull himself out.

Until he was glomped.

"Kyoya-san!" Kyohei laughed with cheeriness. "I was right here!"

"Great," Kyoya muttered as he stood up with the small boy clinging onto him. He was about to tell Kyohei that he was done playing and had to get to do something productive until Kyohei smiled...genuinely.

He hugged Kyoya with affection. "Oh, Kyoya-san, you're so much fun to play with!"

_Wow, what a resemblance to Tamaki, _Kyoya warily thought.

"And what do you find so fun about me?" Kyoya pondered aloud, making Kyohei's big deer eyes widen.

"Well, I never really had a friend to play with before!" he answered honestly.

Kyoya snorted, but didn't let go of the boy as he carried Kyohei to the living room. "Yeah, right, I'm sure you were _so lonely _when Haruhi was here, or any of your other babysitters."

The little boy furrowed his eyebrows. "I like Haruhi-san, but she's not that fun to play with." Kyoya rolled his eyes at this, but let him continue. "And, well, Otou-san always leaves me at home alone because he's so busy, and I don't want to bother him," Kyohei looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers as Kyoya gave a questioning look at him, surprised by the boy's sudden confession.

Oddly, Kyohei reminded Kyoya of himself as a child: Never able to show his childish side to the point it grew in him the wrong way. That was why Kyohei had been so mischievous towards Kyoya; he had no one else to let it out on.

Kyohei suddenly had an expression of longing on his face. "Kyoya-san, please don't leave. We can stop playing, but can I sit with you?"

Kyoya was about to respond with a firm and practiced "No", but he couldn't bring himself to say it, especially after the boy had confined in him.

...And that was how, three hours later, Kyoya was sitting on his laptop, typing furiously us usual…

...With a sleeping Kyohei by his side.

Kyoya paused his work for a couple seconds to look down at the little boy, curled up in a comfortable ball next to him, and he cracked a small smile.

Maybe that little devil, who now resembled a baby Mori for some odd reason, wasn't so bad after all.

Somehow, a small part of each of the host club members were in him, and Kyoya never felt he could relate with...well….a small child.

_(One hour later)_

Haruhi finally reached her apartment, throwing her keys in a basket nearby and taking off her shoes. She was worried about the well being of the two boys, because she had just connected their chemistry and how their clashing personalities could possibly cause a worldwide disruption.

But when she entered the living room, instead of finding a fuming Kyoya and a crying Kyohei, or worse: A crying Kyoya and a devilishly evil-smiling Kyohei, she found the smaller boy cuddled next to Kyoya, and the teenager typing calmly on his computer. Haruhi let out a breath of pure relief, catching Kyoya's attention.

"Hello, Haruhi, did you get everything?" Kyoya looked up.

Haruhi grinned and sat next to Kyoya, giving him a peck on the cheek and surprising the boy, who was now the slightest bit pink. "Wow, it seems like Kyohei likes you," Haruhi said bluntly. "I'm surprised the apartment hasn't been blown up."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her, closing his laptop. "Thanks for your trust in me," he retorted sarcastically, and Haruhi chuckled in response.

...

It was nice, and Kyoya truly felt like he was part of a family, sandwiched in between the girl of his dreams and the little boy who had managed to relate to him and touch his almost irretrievable heart. Yes, this was what it was like to be in a _real _family; it didn't matter if they weren't related through blood.

Kyohei sleepily opened his eyes, just enough to see that Haruhi was here. "Guess what, Haruhi-san?" he managed to say through his haziness. "Kyoya-san isn't emitting waves of evil anymore."

**A/N: Okay, cue the chorus of "Awww"s and "Kawaii"s… Yes, I know, it was cheesy, but hey, it was cute… I mean think about it, Kyoya babysitting a little boy? Ha. Like that'd EVER happen…**

**And, once again, ideas are greatly accepted!**


	15. Wedding Crash

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hey, special thanks to JigglyJelloWithCoconut for giving me the inspiration for this fic! Honestly, I feel so happy whenever I get suggestions, so please keep 'em coming! :D**

It was their wedding day.

Indoors, of course, since it was the middle of winter, but the normally dangerous blizzards of snow were rather cheerful on this occasion, and everything was covered in white, as if it were resembling a fresh start to a new cycle of life. The snowflakes seemed to be falling in slow motion, to allow everyone to capture the moment, and small splurges of Sakura flowers were emerging from the branched trees in Japan.

Inside, Haruhi walked forward wearing a flowing white gown, her short brown hair framing her delicate face, hanging loose, just the way Kyoya had always loved it. Her big eyes had no need for makeup, and they eyes sparkled as she saw Kyoya getting closer with each step she took.

Kyoya was wearing a suit, looking as professional as ever, and he stood with dignity, his glasses finishing up his professional appearance. Everything about him showed utter confidence, as if he was ready to take on anything in order to be with Haruhi, which, of course, was true.

But only Haruhi could see, even though she was quite a few feet from him, the small emotion in his eyes besides his glowing confidence. Yes, behind those glasses, were a blazing passion of love and happiness, showing that he had won the biggest battle in his life: finding something that would make him truly happy.

Haruhi was completely at ease, no sign of nervousness on her face; she too was filled with confidence in marrying the guy who drove her to the end ever since she started high school, the one guy she loved. As she got closer to Kyoya, she gave him a small smile, which he returned through his eyes. No, it wasn't the usual smirk; it was a genuine smile.

The mood was so sweet that flowers could start falling from the sky without question.

Most of the people attending were from Kyoya's family, who seemed to adore Haruhi, if Ootoris were the type to _adore._ Haruhi had never been able to understand how the strict, uptight Ootori family would approve of their son marrying a commoner, but Kyoya gave up on trying to explain to her on what a prodigy she was.

Ranka, the only person from Haruhi's side of the family was on the verge of tears, next to Fuyumi, who was grinning like a cheshire cat. The host club sat next to her, all filled with a huge array of emotions, and the group completely stood out from the rest of the formally dressed family.

Finally, Haruhi reached the front of the room, and after all the promises and stuff that was too hopelessly cheesy for Haruhi to even bother to remember, the man said, "You may kiss the bride."

Kyoya responded by grabbing the small girl and giving her the most emotion-filled kiss they had ever shared, and Haruhi smiled at his way of showing his passion.

Suddenly, a sound, almost as if something was choking, filled the air. Kyoya and Haruhi pulled away from each other, only to find that the host club king had gotten up, tears streaming down his face. _Oh no, you imbecile, not now, _both thought simultaneously, inwardly groaning.

"My darling daughter is getting married!" Tamaki choked out, smiling and crying. "And it's to my mon ami!" he added. Okay, at least he didn't call him mother, in front of everyone….

"Tamaki, you idiot!" Hikaru got up, ready to attack. "You're ruining Haruhi's wedding! This is supposed to be special!" He was held back by Kaoru, who was barely able to control him.

"Excuse me, I'M her father!" Ranka exclaimed, attempting to whack the blond on the head.

"My daughter! I'm so happy for you!" Tamaki wailed, oblivious to the chaos he was causing. "I can't wait-" His mouth was clamped down by Honey.

"Tama-chan," he whispered rather loudly. "It's best you be quiet at this point."

Mori made use of himself by restraining Ranka from knocking the boy unconscious, as Hikaru wriggled free of Kaoru's grasp, promptly proceeding to throw a colorful array of swear words at his brother for restraining him, and at the idiot who started all of this.

Fuyumi looked frantic. "Guys! Stop! You can't fight here!" she tried to say, but her pleads were left unanswered by the host club, drowned out in the insanity of the events.

Oh my, this was bad.

And have they forgotten that the entire Ootori family was right beside them, watching with pure shock? No duh.

Hikaru stopped his swearing for a moment and looked around. "Hey, where's Haruhi?" This made everyone pause.

"And where's the Shadow King?" Kaoru wondered, letting the family become aware of his nickname.

Even Tamaki was silent as the host club looked around, until Mori finally spoke. "They left."

"They WHAT?" screamed Tamaki, Ranka, and Hikaru at the same time.

Tamaki immediately took off bolting. "Haruuuuuuuhiiii!"

"Get away from her, you filthy blond!" Ranka yelled after him.

"Hey, milord, leave her alone!" Hikaru followed the two 'fathers'.

Honey, Mori, and Kaoru stayed where they were, shaking their heads and sitting back down, as Fuyumi pouted.

So much for a normal wedding.

.

.

.

"Hm, do you think they realized we left yet?" Haruhi inquired, holding hands with Kyoya.

"Well, if they hadn't, I'd be honestly worried about their mental well being," Kyoya chuckled, and Haruhi responded by giving a light hearted laugh and looking up at him.

"Hm," Kyoya's voice lowered as he examined his new wife. "Your hair is so beautiful with the snow." He picked up a strand of chocolate hair, and tiny but intricate snowflakes decorated it.

Haruhi blushed, and a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes; that was rare. "Let's get out of here before they find us." She pulled Kyoya farther into a collection of trees and they disappeared into the forest, hand in hand, enjoying their new lives as a newlywed couple.

.

.

.

Tamaki came running out of the chapel, just in time to see a flash of Haruhi's long white dress disappear in the nearby forest. But before he could call out her name, Hikaru dived for him, covering his mouth. "You are so _not_ going over there," he muttered, not caring that he was on top of him, in a rather unusual position.

"Hika-" Tamaki struggled. "Get-mmph-off-mmph-!"

Hikaru smirked, proud of himself for stopping the idiot prince from ruining what was left of the couple's day.

Neither noticed that the rest of the host club, along with some of Kyoya's family members had just walked in, at the wrong time…

"They'd actually make a good couple, don't you think?" Honey commented, watching them wrestle each other.

Kaoru chuckled, and Mori nodded as the Ootoris watched with boggled eyes.

"Is this what Kyoya had been exposed to the past few years?" one whispered to another with a curious expression on both faces.

**A/N: Yes, I know, the bit of Tama/Hika at the end was unexpected, but I just couldn't help myself! I'm obsessed with that couple, and so it just sorta happened as I was typing this… Remember to review, and suggest story ideas! :D**


	16. Kidnapped DUN DUN

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Happy birthday, Martin Luther King Junior! In honor, I have this wonderful new chapter, and I'd like to thank Himuro Michiko for giving me the idea for this awesomeical chapter (it made me crack up…. Kyoya would TOTALLY do this :P)!**

Haruhi opened her eyes, feeling extremely at ease, and she heard the ocean surrounding her.

Wait, what? _Ocean?_

She jolted up with eyes wider than saucers, and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around. No, this wasn't her bedroom…. She was on a beach, pure white sand blending with dark blue ocean water, the soft scent of salt water in the air.

No, this definitely wasn't right…. She had a test to study for tomorrow! What was she doing here?

"Hey, Haruhi," came a voice next to her, making her jump.

Then she recognized it. _Of course, that damn rich bastard._

"Kyoya Senpai…" she started. "Why am I on a beach…?" She looked up at the boy, who looked like a complete tourist with his Bermuda shorts and camera around his neck. His notebook was nowhere to be found, along with his laptop.

"Well, Haruhi, have you heard of a vacation?" Kyoya smirked, his hair glowing in the sun, like a god. Yes, a really, hot, sexy god who could…

_No, Haruhi, now is definitely not the time to admire the boy when you're in the middle of a secluded beach for an unknown reason, _she scolded herself.

Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her hair; it had grown a couple inches since high school started, and was now just touching her shoulders. "Kyoya Senpai, you may be on vacation, but that doesn't explain why I'm here."

Kyoya looked up at the bright blue sky. "Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left on a vacation without my wonderful girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"A responsible one," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Haruhi?" Kyoya laid down next to her, still keeping that intimidating look even though he was in such a vulnerable position.

The girl ignored his question. "How did I get here?" she inquired.

"Take a wild guess." The jet black haired boy's eyes were closed.

Haruhi glared at him, which proved to be useless as he couldn't see her face. "You kidnapped me, didn't you? You know, with your private army." She rolled her eyes, lying down next to her boyfriend. "I'm not surprised."

The couple sat in silence, listening to the waves crashing into the shore, until Haruhi wondered out loud, "Senpai, you do know that I have a huge test tomorrow, ne?"

Kyoya opened his eyes and turned his body towards her, reaching out a hand to play with her hair. "Already taken care of."

She closed her eyes, immediately relaxing under his touch. "I guess I could enjoy this," she breathed.

"Mm hm, we both need to calm own, especially you," Kyoya stated.

The girl opened one eye. "Me? Ha, you shouldn't be talking, sometimes I feel a bit jealous of your laptop considering the amount of time you spend on it." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and she blushed once she realized what she said.

The Ootori smirked. "Oh, I see how it is," he laughed, the sound complementing the noise of the waves. He continued playing with the small locks of brown her decorating the girl's face. "Don't worry, dear Haruhi, my laptop is hundreds of miles away from here." The his voice lowered seductively. "You have all of me to yourself."

"Humph. Good." She decided it was best to keep her dignity instead of blushing like a fangirling school girl, so she snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes once more as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. Both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms, feeling more unwound than they had ever felt before.

Yes, definitely the best vacation ever.

And no, they weren't interrupted by the host club in an airplane above, with a certain blond screaming, "HARRUUUUHIIIIII!" at the top of his lungs.

Hey, at least he didn't jump out of the plane.

**A/N: And that concludes another chapter of Moments Between the Lion and the Lamb! So it was so short, though ^^' I'm so happy about how popular this story became… and reviews are always loved! Oh yeah, and I just wanna say that I accept constructive criticism, because I always want to improve my writing! **


	17. Super Junior Special

**Chapter 17: Super Junior Special**

**A/N: Okay, before you guys kill me for the late update, I do have a few excuses (although they aren't THAT great :/ ) Okay, first of all, I got sick. No, not *cough cough* here and there, but the oh-my-gosh-I'm-gonna-die-any-moment-someone-please-get-me-outta-this-bed sick. Yep. And then, you can only imagine the amount of homework after I recovered I got to compensate for the days missed of school (almost a week). So that took away two weeks of time to even consider typing something un-school-related. And well, the rest of the days I was gone…. I guess I was just lazy. But I did get a few reviews here and there, and they did two things: 1. Make me feel guilty for not writing and 2. Inspire me to continue these one-shots. So, in conclusion of this half page long author's note (o.O), my point is that reviews do help, a LOT. And also, keep the ideas coming, you have no idea how much they inspire! Enjoy this humorous installment of Moments Between the Lion and the Lamb!**

Haruhi took a deep breath and slammed her math book shut with content as she jotted down the last few solutions of her questions in her notebook. She had spent the last three hours working on all kinds of homework, along with her boyfriend, who had brought his laptop with him to keep her company as she worked. Said boy was doing just as expected: Typing constantly on the sleek laptop, eyes glued to the computer. If Haruhi had been any other girl, she'd would've easily been jealous of the device, but she understood that it was the boy's way of life, and it represented all that he lived for.

Not to be rude, of course.

The girl was just about to get up to fetch something for the couple to eat when she noticed another accessory with his boyfriend, something that she never noticed. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she observed him, before she spoke.

"Kyoya Senpai, I didn't know you had an iPod," Haruhi commented, walking over to him and picking it up to examine it.

Kyoya merely blinked. "Of course, Haruhi, I'm not that much of a demon to not enjoy music," he retorted, still able to hear his girlfriend through the music playing.

"But this is new, I never saw you listen to this before," Haruhi flipped the iPod Touch in her hands gently, as if scared she would break the expensive item.

"Yes, that observation is quite adequate, as I just purchased it last weekend." Kyoya didn't show any sign to cease his typing.

Flipping the device once more, Haruhi pressed the home button to see what was currently playing. "Hm, Beethoven, huh?" She looked up at Kyoya. "His music is relaxing." Haruhi threw in as she studied the album picture.

"Precisely," was all Kyoya muttered back, eyes still fixed to the screen.

Haruhi settled herself so that she was leaning on her boyfriend's back, with the iPod in her hand, and she slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. The first thing that popped up was business apps and currency converters, along with a few games solely based on strategy and critical thinking. The raven haired boy didn't seem to notice anything as his pace of typing continued to go faster than a heartbeat.

Scrolling through the home screen, Haruhi took a glance at a few of the apps, not many of them giving her any interest. She frowned, but continued snooping through the software.

Kyoya was well aware of what his girlfriend was doing, but he didn't mind at all, because he trusted her not to try to do something drastic to it, like jailbreaking or installing spam into it.

…but he hoped that she wouldn't find something in there that he had uncharacteristically forgot to cover up…

What secret did the Great Kyoya Otoori have to hide?

.

.

.

After a few minutes, Kyoya paused his work and broke the gentle silence. "I think I'm just about finished for today." He slowly closed his laptop and turned so that his chin was on Haruhi's shoulder, whose fingers were still toying with the iPod.

Haruhi looked up with her deer eyes and smiled at him, leaning into his body. "Okay, so what do you want to do?" She was about to turn off the device and Kyoya held out his hand to pick it up.

But then, at the last moment, she paused. "Wait, I just wanna see one thing." Haruhi retracted the iPod, flipped through the screens, and hit on the music icon before Kyoya could make a remark. "I just want to see what other songs you have, maybe we have the same taste in music, ne?" Her tone marked full innocence and curiosity.

Kyoya pressed his face into her hair and calmly murmured a noise of agreement.

Inside that façade of calmness and cool, however, he was silently cursing in his mind. _Oh god, oh god, oh my god…_

Haruhi's bright face jumped from several expressions as she browsed through her boyfriend's songs, going from eager to curious to confused to surprised… and finally ending with one eyebrow raised and a laugh hidden behind her lips as she got to the end of the list.

Kyoya held his breath, knowing that she had noticed, and he waited for her reaction.

Before Haruhi could comment, Kyoya lost his cool and crushed his lips against hers to prevent her from speaking, and Haruhi chuckled at her boyfriend's meager attempt to cover up the his current situation. They finally pulled away, and she smirked at him.

"Kyoya Senpai, you do realize that over half of your songs are of…" she hesitated, then started off differently. "I mean, really, I honestly didn't know you had a fetish for them, especially since I've known you for so long…" Once again, she drifted off and said another statement. "Oh wow, this is so cute though." She giggled.

Kyoya growled, lowering his eyes. "It's not cute." His face almost came to a pout, something that was definitely picture-worthy. Hell, that picture could go in a museum if it existed.

She playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh don't worry, I like them too, I'm just not as obsessed, considering not all of their songs aren't on my top twenty five list… they are all pretty cute," she mused.

"Shut up, you don't even have an iPod," Kyoya muttered, his face radiating pure embarrassment as he mentally punished himself for being so stupid as to make an error in hiding his most prized songs.

Haruhi dropped the iPod in her lap, raising up her hands in defense as she laughed. "Okay, whatever you say." She got up out of her boyfriend's arms and started to walk out of the room, not before adding one last remark: "I still think it's adorable; It's hard to find a boyfriend with such an obsession for Super Junior, ne?" With that, she walked away, sounding unusually close to Fuyumi.

**A/N: Okay, I know probably ninety-percent of you guys had no idea what this chapter was about, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you with a mix of Kyoya OOCness and confusion… But I had to write this chapter, as I have been having my own fetish with Super Junior XD And I HAD to incorporate them into my two favorite things: OHSHC and fanfiction.**

** Okay, so Super Junior is this Korean boy band (similar to the Backstreet Boys, but waaaaay better :P) and it's packed with 15 of the world's hottest guys. They sing and dance (and look HOT) and you're missing out on life if you haven't listened to their songs (Mr Simple and Bonamana are my personal favorites). I wrote this chapter when it magically floated into my crazed brain, and I really wanted to write about a shy, embarrassed Kyoya, which pretty much means that the whole thing was gonna be OOC from the start XD**

** Well, I'll stop talking about them before I start writing an autobiography of my obsessions and whatnot, and, as always, remember to review! (Aaaand look up Super Junior online; you'll love em! Did I mention that they're HOT?)**


	18. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 18: Valentine's Day**

_ Haruhi and Kyoya would be walking down a beautiful path of flowers, and they'd hold hands and laugh merrily, leaving all their worries behind. Kyoya would wink at her, and she'd grin and squeeze him tight, and both would fall into the nearby pile of fluttering roses and tulips around them. Before they'd get up, Kyoya would hold her down with an intense fire blazing in his eyes, and he'd hold her protectively, to shield her from the outside world. She'd inhale his sweet scent that he was born with and she'd whisper in a small voice, "I love you Kyoya. More than the world."_

_ Kyoya would press his forehead against hers and mumble in her ear, "No, my deep, burning love for you is even stronger than any ignited fire that has ever been set upon this blessed Earth."_

_ "Oh, Kyoya," Haruhi would chuckle._

_ "Oh, my dear Haruhi," Kyoya would respond, holding her closer._

_ They would lay there for hours, watching the sun set and muttering sweet nothing into each other's ears, until Kyoya would shift in his position._

_ "What is it, my love?" Haruhi would question, noticing his movements._

_ Kyoya would sigh and smile, bringing out a small box from his pocket. "I have something for you." He would kiss the wrapped box and hand it over to the girl, who was now sitting upright with an expression dripping with utter love._

_ "Kyoya, you didn't have to!" Haruhi would blush and slowly take the present from her boyfriend's hands, and sit in his lap. She would pull off the bow and gently rip off the packaging from the box, and inside would be a small array of chocolates._

_ "Mmm, 100% chocolate," Haruhi would inhale the scent, and read the box. "Thank you so much, my love."_

_ Kyoya would pull her into a kiss before silently tucking Haruhi's hair behind her ear and mumbling into it, "I only give 100% chocolate for my 100% love, dear Haruhi."_

_ And then they would start to-_

Hikaru whacked the back of Tamaki's head with the palm of his hand before he could continue. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us to puke?" he hollered.

Kaoru snorted. "Hikaru, don't be so jealous." He looked over at Tamaki. "But, come on, M'lord, 100% chocolates for 100% love? Really? Did Shakespeare himself send that line to you?"

"Argh!" Everyone's attention went to the back of the room, with a mentally unstable Honey curled into a ball. "This is way too sweet for even me to handle, Tama-chan!" He started rocking back and forth in the couch, with a Mori awkwardly seated next to him, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Even his face looked a bit stricken with surprise after hearing Tamaki's oh-so-lovely story.

Tamaki choked out a sob. "What? Don't you want my daughter's love with Kyoya to be intense?" The room grew quiet after that statement.

Hikaru started coughing. "Has anyone gave him a lesson about the birds and the bees? 'Cause I really don't think he has any idea what he's saying."

Tamaki blinked like a small child. "I know what bees are! And birds! They fly around and-"

"I thought you were against your 'daughter' being with 'Mommy'," Kaoru cut off, rolling his eyes.

Tamaki shifted on his feet. "Yeah, out then I saw how much they loved each other and they sooooo cute together!" He started squealing like a fangirl. "I mean, we could write a manga about their deep love and passion together, and-"

The blond was once again cut off by Hikaru mutterings of "he needs to talk to his parents".

Finally, Mori spoke, "Haruhi, are you alright?"

The host club looked over at Haruhi, who had a keen interest on the hem of her pants, and a stone-faced Kyoya next to her, who looked perfectly calm except for the slight tint of red adorning his cheeks as he stared out the window.

Kaoru walked over to the girl and poked her. "Um, Haruhi?"

She looked up with rosy cheeks. "Hm?" She managed to mutter without too much of a challenge. Her eyes darted to the clock. "Oh, there's a sale at the market, I should get going." The brunette got up and started heading for the door.

Kyoya jolted out of his stance. "I'll go with you, Haruhi." And out the boy went.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Tamaki called out after the couple, waving his arm back and forth.

Hikaru groaned. "Seriously, you need help."

And that was how half the host club spent a majority portion of their Valentine's day trying to coax the blond out of his corner of woe.

...And how Haruhi fainted of embarrassment after she received a small package of chocolates form Kyoya.

**A/N: Hehe! Finished with that one! Oh, I was thinking, should I keep writing these one-shots? Because I am writing two other stories, but I don't have time for them because of this one, plus, I'm running low on ideas… so should I write a finale and be done with this? Well, happy belated Valentine's Day, guys! Hope all of you are happy, whether you have a boyfriend or not! :D**


	19. Um, Where's Honey?

**Chapter 19:**

All the members of the host club were casually thrown throughout all the silk couches, relaxing after their day's worth of hosting. The normal eccentric Tamaki had worked twenty times harder than normal, for his grandmother had stopped in to see what he was doing with his life halfway through the hosting session. This explained why the normally bouncing pronce was now leaning against his best friend in exhaustion. Kyoya had forgotten his laptop, so he had his raven eyes set out on the window with his hand elegantly framing the bottom of his face as he thought of whatever demon spawns thought about (probably elaborate plans for world domination, simple stuff like that). On the other end of the room, Mori and Honey sat on a small, one person couch, with Hunny propped up on top of the silent man's lap, Mori staring into space as Honey chewed on a small lollipop. Hikaru and Kaoru were on one long silk couch, sitting with Haruhi smashed in between them, taking turns in poking her cheeks as the young girl attempted to read a novel her boyfriend bought her.

This general pattern of actions were generally followed for a few silent minutes, the entire day seemingly dragging though time.

That was, until a curious Hikaru decided to peek over Haruhi's shoulder to take a look at what she was reading. His eyes flickered with a hint of mischievousness as he opened his mouth. "Wow, Haruhi, I didn't know you were into romance novels, eh?"

The other Hitachiin raised an eyebrow as he leaned down to see what his brother was talking about. "Ah, she must be lovesick, ne?" He nudged her, earning a chuckle from Hikaru.

Okay, let's get this straight before we get any further into this chapter of The-Hitachiins-Annoy-Haruhi-After-Host-Club-Hours. Yes, the book was indeed a romance novel; a gift from Kyoya to be exact. The occasion for the gift? Her 16th birthday. Kyoya was normally very inactive when it came to gift giving, but his inner romantic side pushed him to give her something with a meaning. Yeah, yeah, "awww" all you want, just make sure to never mention it in front of the calculating devil, or else consequences are guaranteed to happen. No one was to know about Kyoya's romantic side. Ever.

Of course, the redheaded twins weren't yet informed of the origination of the gift, so they continued to dance on the edge of their lifeline as they bugged Haruhi about her romance novel in front of the rest of the host club.

"That's so adorable, our little sister Haruhi reading a book about a prince saving the life of his beloved princess," Hikaru exclaimed with obvious sarcasm as he skimmed through the pages.

"'He leaned over to me and kissed me on the edge of the cliff, and I knew that the world had been righted once again; I could be floating on clouds with him for the rest of my existence and maintain happiness,'" Kaoru quoted from the story with a high pitched voice, making a face after he was finished. "Bleh, since when did you have an interest in liquid sugary fluff?"

At this point, Haruhi gave up on all attempts to continue reading, sighing.

Honey sat up from out from Mori's lap, taking his candy out of his mouth before talking. "Guys, let her read, if she dreams about doing these things with Kyo Chan, then let her." He smiled and leaned back into his cousin, sticking the lollipop back into his mouth.

The room grew silent. No one even noticed the blush clearly pigmenting Haruhi's face as everyone stared at the frozen-eyed Kyoya. And the Hitachiins seemed to throw away the opportunity for poking more fun at their toy because even _they _were afraid of what the Shadow King had to unleash. Tamaki, who was still half asleep on Kyoya, slowly started breaking the silence, "Honey, since when did you start calling Kyoya...Kyo Chan?"

All eyes turned to the blond haired boy, oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. "Well, I've noticed how adorable Kyo chan's been acting towards Haru chan, especially when he gave that romance novel to Haruhi for her birthday, ne?" He innocently looked over to the only girl in the room for an answer.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized the focus of the room was on her. "Uh…" she started. She was interrupted by the newly refueled blast of yet another bothersome blond.

"Wait WHAT? I missed my own daughter's birthday? What kind of daughter are you, to not tell her father when her own birthday is?" Tamaki wailed, tears overflowing from his blue eyes as he pointed at Haruhi, all traces of his previous fatigue flying out the window.

"Well what kind of father are you to forget his own daughter's birthday?" Kaoru snickered, raising an eyebrow.

Tamaki leaped out of his seat to grab the smirking twin, who ran out of the room the moment he knew he'd be attacked. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" he screamed as the two ran out of the room.

"KAAAAAORRRRRRUUUU~" Hikaru jumped up to follow his twin, because obviously, if one Hitachiin ran, the other HAD to follow.

Mori grunted and placed his cousin down on the couch to settle the current issue, and Haruhi speechlessly watched the senior leave the room. How the hell did this happen? She was just reading the book…

The girl averted her attention back to Kyoya and where Honey was supposed to be. She could've sworn that she didn't see the small blond leave the room...

…

…

…

"Um, Kyoya, where did Honey Sempai go…?" His seat was vacant with only a lollipop as evidence of him sitting there.

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "I took care of him, don't worry." The raven haired boy settled himself more comfortably in his seat and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

…

…

…

**Hey guys! Okay, yeah, I know, I haven't updated in MONTHS. (four months, to be exact ^^;). I just had this insane writer's block, so sorry for the inexcusably long update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…Haha, what did happen to Honey? XD But anyway, I'm still in desperate need of ideas, because I honestly don't know how to continue this, so...yep! See you all later!**

**(Oh yeah, and I was thinking about writing a tama/hika fic, so should I finish this one up? The other one will be a bit more serious... But yeah, tell me about that too... I'm not sure if i mentioned that yet or not :P)**


End file.
